An on-vehicle terminal having a communication function uploads data representative of a state or the like of the vehicle to a center server on the real time basis or periodically. To upload, upon such uploading, also data having a large data size like image data picked up by a camera incorporated in the vehicle to the center server at a timing same as that of the other data is not efficient from the point of view of the network load, consumption of the storage capacity of the center server and so forth.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2018-10406 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-182757.